We Are Young
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS post-Bataille - Canon - Bien entendu, rien ne serait aisé. Il y aurait des coups durs. Il y aurait des pleurs, des cris et de nombreux "Pourquoi ?". Mais il y avait un temps pour tout. Pour le moment, ils pleuraient leurs défunts, puis viendrait ensuite le temps pour relever la tête, et avancer.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre : **We are young.

**Genre :** OS, post-Bataille.

**Rating :** T.

**Résumé : **Bien entendu, rien ne serait aisé. Il y aurait des coups durs. Il y aurait des pleurs, des cris et de nombreux « Pourquoi ? ». Mais il y avait un temps pour tout. Pour le moment, ils pleuraient leurs défunts, puis viendrait ensuite le temps pour relever la tête, et avancer.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. La chanson « We are Young », qui a donné son titre au OS, appartient au groupe Fun et à Janelle Monáe. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **J'avais simplement envie d'écrire quelque chose sur cette chanson et, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas su penser à quelque chose d'autre que ceci… Ça n'a rien de folichon, c'est très court et ça n'a pas de réel but mais j'aime beaucoup ce texte quand même. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

x

* * *

_**xXx We are young xXx**_

* * *

x

L'air était frais. L'aube s'avançait lentement, laissant le ciel chatoyer de mille couleurs. Un léger brouillard finissait de se dissiper dans le parc de Poudlard, laissant apparaître ci et là les derniers vestiges de la Bataille qui avait fait rage quelques jours plus tôt en son sein.

Malgré l'heure matinale, l'on pouvait discerner, si l'on tendait l'oreille, des bruits d'activité. Tantôt dans les serres, tantôt à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, tantôt aux portes du château, les élèves, les professeurs et, plus généralement, les personnes qui n'avaient pas été blessées pendant le combat, se démenaient à déplacer les débris de pierre, réparer les fenêtres, faire disparaître les morceaux de branches mortes. Le plus gros du travail avait été effectué pendant les deux jours suivant le décès de Voldemort, aussi il ne s'agissait plus que de finitions, mais tout le monde avait tenu à rendre le Parc et le château aussi propres que possibles, afin de laisser partir leurs défunts dans l'endroit qu'ils avaient jadis connu, et non sur un champ de bataille.

Harry, qui au final n'avait eu besoin que de soins légers et de repos, s'occupait de remettre en place les lourdes portes d'entrée du château lorsqu'il vit arriver Michael Corner et Hannah Abbot.

« Tout est prêt, Harry. », lui signifièrent-ils d'une voix rauque.

« On attend plus que vous. », ajouta Michael, avant de serrer les dents.

Le Gryffondor les observa quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

« Je finis de remettre ça et je vais prévenir les autres. », leur répondit-il en faisant abstraction des cernes violacés qui marquaient le visage de son amie. « Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer. »

Hannah haussa les épaules et Harry l'observa rebrousser chemin, les épaules voutées, Michael sur ses talons. Il savait de source sûre que la Poufsouffle n'avait pas dormi depuis la fin de la guerre, mais c'était le cas d'à peu près tout le monde… Michael, quant à lui, arborait un épais bandage sur le haut du corps et son visage se crispait de temps à autres, lorsque la douleur se faisait trop intense et persistante. Les stocks de potions étaient désormais vides et, étant donné que leur Maître des Potions était mort…

Harry secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur sa tâche. Tout le monde se retrouvait dans la même situation. Ils avaient tous été marqués au fer à cause de cette guerre, et ils mettraient tous du temps à se reconstruire. Cela prendrait du temps – énormément de temps.

Une fois sa tâche terminée, le Gryffondor dévala la rampe d'escaliers et prit la direction du parc. Il en fit rapidement le tour, informant chaque personne qu'il croisait que le moment était venu. Il termina son trajet dans les serres, où il retrouva Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville, qui l'accueillirent d'un hochement de tête.

« Il est l'heure. », déclara-t-il simplement.

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard en coin puis Harry vit sa meilleure amie souffler légèrement avant de prendre la main de son petit ami dans la sienne. Harry observa Ginny et Neville quitter la serre sans un mot puis se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Tout est prêt ? », questionna le rouquin d'une voix rauque. « Tout le monde est là ? »

Harry hocha gravement la tête.

« J'ai déjà averti les autres. Il ne manque plus que nous. »

Ron hocha la tête, incapable de dire autre chose. Harry voyait qu'il luttait contre ses émotions mais ne dit rien. Il préféra les laisser seuls un moment et choisit de quitter à son tour la serre afin de regagner le château.

**oOo oOo**

De nombreuses personnes furent enterrées, ce jour-là. La plupart des familles avait décidé de laisser reposer leurs défunts à Poudlard, dans un dernier hommage. Après tout, chaque victime avait combattu pour sa liberté à l'endroit où elle avait passé sa scolarité, et les familles ne se sentaient pas de les séparer de leurs camarades tombés eux aussi.

Harry assista à la totalité de la cérémonie. Un bref discours avait été prévu pour chacune des victimes et fut dispensé soit par les familles, soit par un ami proche, et le garçon en écouta chaque mot, se refusant de flancher lorsque la victime était quelqu'un qu'il avait vraiment connu et apprécié.

Il prononça quelques mots pour Fred, George se tenant à ses côtés, des larmes silencieuses sur les joues, puis pour Remus et Tonks, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu séparer, Teddy dans les bras. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la famille Weasley et Andromeda s'approchèrent de lui afin de tour à tour le prendre dans leurs bras, des remerciements muets dans les yeux, et Harry ne put que sourire pauvrement en retour, avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner légèrement, retourné.

Il vint se poster devant la sépulture de son ancien Professeur de Potions. Il avait insisté auprès des familles pour que ce dernier repose aux côtés du Professeur Dumbledore et avait finalement obtenu gain de cause. Glissant ses mains dans ses poches, Harry s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et lâcha un soupir fatigué. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber mais le jeune homme les retint de son mieux et resta simplement là, les yeux dans le vide, la tête dépourvue de la moindre pensée.

Penser était trop douloureux, de toute façon. Penser l'amenait à revoir les visages des personnes décédées, ou à la douleur que leurs perte occasionnait. Sans aller jusqu'à vouloir oublier – car _il ne voulait pas oublier_ – il souhaitait simplement qu'on lui accorde un moment de répit, loin de l'horreur qu'ils avaient tous vécue et qui les accablait encore.

Machinalement, le Gryffondor se mit à arracher quelques brins d'herbe – cela avait au moins l'utilité de garder ses mains occupées – avant de sortir de sa douce torpeur en sentant quelque chose le toucher à l'épaule.

Il releva doucement la tête pour ancrer son regard à celui chocolat de Ginny, qui n'affichait aucune réelle émotion. La jeune fille s'assit sans un mot à côté de lui et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Harry la laissa faire, sentant son cœur faire une embardée. L'instant de quiétude ne dura que quelques secondes, après quoi Ron et Hermione se joignirent à eux.

Egalement sans la moindre parole, ils prirent place à la droite de Harry et contemplèrent l'endroit où Severus Rogue reposait.

« C'était un grand homme. », déclara finalement Ron au bout de quelques minutes.

Ils hochèrent tous gravement la tête puis plus un son ne se fit entendre. Les minutes passèrent, se transformant en heures. L'air se réchauffa. Lorsque quelqu'un troubla à nouveau la quiétude du lieu, le soleil brillait haut et fort dans le ciel.

« Vous croyez qu'on y arrivera ? », questionna Hermione dans un murmure.

Personne n'eut à lui demander de quoi elle parlait. La guerre avait été difficile même si relativement courte. Elle avait été horrible, sanglante, violente, mais le plus difficile serait certainement l'Après. Apprendre à vivre sans les personnes qui étaient tombées constituerait un véritable défi.

Bien entendu, rien ne serait aisé. Il y aurait des coups durs. Il y aurait des pleurs, des cris et de nombreux « Pourquoi ? ». Mais il y avait un temps pour tout. Pour le moment, ils pleuraient leurs défunts, puis viendrait ensuite le temps pour relever la tête, et avancer.

« On y arrivera. », répondit Harry dans un chuchotement, avant de le répéter d'une voix plus affirmée.

Sans un bruit, il se releva, gardant la main de Ginny dans la sienne. La jeune fille l'imita rapidement, serrant son bras contre elle, et regarda Harry tendre la main vers Hermione et Ron, un très léger sourire sur son visage pâle et éreinté.

« Nous sommes jeunes. », déclara-t-il. « Et nous sommes vivants. Quoiqu'il puisse nous arriver dans le futur, le pire est derrière nous, à présent. Et le plus important : nous sommes ensemble. Donc oui, je pense qu'on y arrivera. »

Ses deux meilleurs amis louchèrent sur sa main tendue, promesse de jours meilleurs, avant que Ron l'attrape. Ses yeux bleus éteints se mirent à briller d'une nouvelle étincelle et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Hermione, il découvrit la même flamme animer ses yeux chocolat.

Harry avait raison : le pire était derrière eux, à présent… Ils pleureraient Fred, Remus, Tonks et les autres pendant un temps puis se remettraient à vivre aussi normalement que possible. Viendraient ensuite d'autres moments teintés de joie, de bonheur, mais aussi des occasions plus tristes, plus amères… Mais Ils savaient tous les quatre qu'ils seraient alors capables d'y faire face. Parce que dans ces moments-là, ils auraient leurs amis, leurs familles à leurs côtés, qui les épauleraient, les aideraient.

Alors, et malgré toute la douleur que la Bataille leur avait occasionnée, les quatre amis reprirent le chemin du château confiants en l'Avenir, un fin sourire sur leurs visages.

x

* * *

Dimanche 10 Mars - 21 h 15.


End file.
